memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Macrocosm (episode)
Phaser rifles * "This episode features the first appearance of phaser rifles." Maybe he had a local weapon, but 2 episodes earlier, on Warlords, the gun Paris was carrying when he was breaking Tuvoc out of confinement looked like it was a Phaser Rifle. The Anaconda 02:18, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :Indeed, the first phaser rifle seen on Voyager was in the first episode, this might refer to the first time a "First Contact" style phaser rifle was used? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:22, 31 January 2006 (UTC) reminders? :*''Neelix reminds Janeway he has only one lung, which he lost to the Vidiians.'' Is this even necessary? — Morder 18:01, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :I find it nice to have the note of continuity, personally. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:05, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I've decided to remove it anyway...because it's already referenced above it. — Morder 18:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with the removal of the duplicate comment, but also agree that a major character point such as this deserves to be mentioned(as it is currently).--31dot 21:06, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Removed I removed: * "When Janeway got some supplies she put them in a zip-up bag. According to creator Gene Roddenberry, zippers would be no longer used by the 23rd century. " * "Janeway says that she could have been "shot at dawn" for offending the Tak Tak. In the previous episode, , she very nearly was." The first is essentially a nitpick, especially without a citation, while still forgetting the numerous other zipper appearances that have appeared over the series'. The second is just some cutesy comment akin to those that used to crop up in the TOS episode backgrounds starting with "watch for" ending with "!!!". --Alan 06:28, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Location of Sickbay I was watching this episode earlier and I noticed that it seemed after Janeway left the mess hall and went to sickbay she didn't seem to change decks which she would have had to do as the Mess Hall was on Deck 2 and Sickbay Deck 4. Should this be mentioned? :It probably occured off-camera, so I would say probably not.--31dot 16:21, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::The information about the mess hall location is valid from watching the episode. Saying it happened off camera is not in keeping with what the episode shows and is not a nitpick but a changing of the ships configuration. 00:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with the original post. This should be mentioned as a continuity error. I would like to point out that Sickbay is on Deck 5 (not Deck 4) as established in VOY: . --Hazel-roo 04:22, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's still a nitpick. 31dot 09:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Bottle show? Question -- is this technically a bottle show? While most of the episode does take place on either Voyager or a shuttle, there is the scene where the Doctor beams down to the mine. How strict is the criteria for a bottle show? Somms999 18:24, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :This page might help: Bottle show. Dave''Subspace Message'' 01:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I removed the note. This episode features several guest stars with alien makeup, and a lot of CGI macroviruses. It also features a scene off the ship (the Doctor in the mine). Hardly a bottle show.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::If there's any of the scene not on the ship it's not a bottle show; if there's lots of expensive effects and guest stars then it obviously wasn't intended as a money-saving bottle show. This is why isn't:it has the scene on the alien planet at the end and lots of effects. --Golden Monkey 13:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Removed nitpick I removed the following nitpick: :Roughly 30 minutes into the episode, when Kes and the Doctor are informing Commander Chakotay of their progress in developing an antigen, Kes's outfit changes from over the breast (without a com badge) to under the breast (with com badge). --Defiant 19:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I actually find things like this interesting, so I'm not sure why you felt the need to remove it. You may like to have a read of our nitpick policy to understand why it was removed. --Defiant 22:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Removed Similarities * One of the Tak Tak "gestures" that Neelix performs (wrists together as if bound, with hands opened in supplication) is reminiscent of a gesture performed by the "People of Vaal" in . * The beginning of this episode is quite similar to . I removed the above because mentioning similarities to other episodes would clog up entire pages.MajorTom1 13:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I support the removal. To clarify, similarities can be mentioned if there is citeable evidence that there was a deliberate attempt to draw a similarity to or otherwise reference another episode; but that wasn't the case here.--31dot 13:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) 12-Kilo Pot Roast Isn't 37 pounds kind of big for a roast? The charred remains Tom was holding looks like it used to be a 3-pounder. :Likely he was exaggerating. 31dot (talk) 09:21, July 5, 2013 (UTC)